Missing you
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Kelly's ex kissed him...what will this mean for Stella. Can they continue to overcome the odds and stay together or will it tear them apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

What a season! This is my second Stellaride story. I will continue to write for "That Connection" but not as often; please make sure to check it out if you haven't. Reviews are always welcome :)

.

Chapter 1

 _This story takes place during the season finale last scene with Kelly and Stella. Stella just walks in her apartment to find Kelly sitting in her apartment._

.

"You were supposed to pick me up" Stella said as she closed the door to her apartment

"No, I was waiting for you here" Kelly responded

"Did you win the case?"

"Yeah. It's over" Kelly smiled knowing it would make Stella happy

"And what about Renee" Stella said with some hesitation

"I congratulated her and then said there is no reason to see each other again" Kelly said

Stella was happy that he turned her down but skeptical of her motives and if she would really stay away. She stood up and sat down in Kelly's lap, he held her tight and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you" Stella said looking up at him with such sincerity.

Kelly kissed her again on the cheek. He loved having her in his arms, he couldn't believe that Renee almost came between them.

"I missed you too. All I think about...is you" Kelly said

Stella looked up at him with her big brown eyes and then pulled his face into hers for a deep kiss. She turned her body around so she could continue kiss him. Kelly pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss him.

They ended up laying on Stella's bed, body's twisted together and facing one another. Their affection did not go further as Kelly and Stella both just wanted to have a peaceful uninterrupted evening before they got hot and heavy.

"You missed an interesting day" Stella said

"What happened"

"Brett had a really rough call. Cruz was already to ask her to spend a weekend together and now she is a mess."

"What happened on the call?"

"The patient was high and stabbed the neighbor. She passed away before Brett could help her. The woman had two girls that she wanted Brett to say goodbye to"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know." Stella said "This job is so rewarding and an adrenaline rush. But some days it is really rough and emotional"

"And it's even harder when someone you care about does the same job" Kelly added

"You and Casey have been talking I assume?" Stella smiled

"Why do you say that?"

"It is not something that I can imagine you saying out loud"

"True" Kelly replied "Anything else happen"

"I think Casey and Dawson are going through something. A rough patch" Stella said holding Kelly's hand tighter

"Ohh. Do you know what it is about?"

"Dawson being strong and independent"

"Oh, this has happened before. They always get through it." Kelly said reassuringly

Stella leaned in to kiss him passionately. "Want to make your girlfriend dinner" she laughed

Kelly pecked her on the lips and untangled himself from her "Yeah."

.

Kelly was making dinner as Stella opened a bottle of wine pouring two glasses but giving herself a little extra. She thought in her head that she deserved more after what he put her through. Stella did not want to bring up Renee's name ever again, but she still had a suspicion that she tried to make a move. For tonight Stella was going to assume nothing happened because he would have told her otherwise.

"So any dessert specialties?" Kelly asked

"I have something in mind...but it isn't food" She said taking a sip of wine

Kelly just smiled at her, he was so grateful for her in his life. "Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Is this a continuation of our game at the bar"

"I hope it will be better" Stella said with a sly smile standing up putting their dishes in the sink

"What are the rules?" Kelly asked

"Why do you assume there are rules?" Stella laughed

"Cause I know you" Kelly said walking up behind her at the sink "You always have some idea in your mind". He put his hands the the pockets of her jeans pulling her body into him

"Well this is allowed." She said happily

"What about this?" Kelly said kissing and biting her neck

"Yeah" she said softly

"And this?" Kelly asked as he took his hands out of her pockets and starting undoing the button and zipper on her jeans

She moaned as he started kissing her neck more passionately. Kelly pulled her pants down as far as he could. She was able to get them the rest of the way off by shimmying her body against Kelly's groin. He breathed out heavily and with one swift motion took his shirt off and then nearly ripped his off

"Keep going" she said breathlessly

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

The next morning Stella woke up before Kelly and sat up in bed, looking down at him peacefully sleeping. She grabbed her book on the side table and read until he woke up about 20 minutes later.

Kelly looked up at her and squeezed her hand "Morning" he said still pretty groggy

"I missed this...waking up together" Stella said cupping his face with her left hand

Kelly spaced out for a second, and thought about how he screwed up last night by not telling her about the kiss. He flash backed to the moment in the court house

* * *

 _"What are you doing" Kelly said pushing her away after a few seconds of her kissing him_

 _"I thought you felt it too" Renee sad trying to pull him back in_

 _"I don't feel anything for you. I have a girlfriend and I missed a lot of time with her helping you with this case."_

 _"You and I could have it all. Nickolas loves you. I have never seen him gravitate towards anyone like he has with you"_

 _"Renee, he is not my son. I can't be with you and more importantly I don't want to. Congratulations on the case. This is goodbye...there is no reason to see each other again"_

 _"Kelly. Don't leave"_

* * *

"What's wrong?" she asked

Kelly brought himself back to reality. "I'm fine" he said not wanting to ruin their moment

"Kelly, I know you" Stella started "Something is up"

Kelly knew Stella was smart and would eventually figure it out something more happened, especially because she was so suspicious of Renee. He cleared his throat. "Renee kissed me" Kelly said. He wasn't sure what to say next so he paused to let Stella respond

Stella got off of the bed and stood up "What did you do?"

"I stopped it" Kelly said

"Right away?" Stella asked starting to become inseure

"A few seconds later I pushed her off and told her I did not want her. I told her that I wanted you"

"Didn't you see her getting ready to kiss you?" Stella added. She normally wouldn't be like this about men. It made her realize how much she really cares about him

"I thought she was giving me a hug"

"So you wanted to hug her?" Stella said walking over to the couch to put space in between her and Kelly

"No." Kelly said quickly "I just wanted to come here to you, but a hug didn't seem too bad, in that moment because she won the trial"

"Yesterday. You were not answering your phone so I went to your place before I found you here. I had this awful feeling that you were going to be in bed together." Stella admitted

"I would never do that to you" Kelly said getting up and walking toward her "I care about you too much to lose you over some ex-girlfriend who means nothing to me."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Stella inquired

"I didn't know when a good time would be. After you sat in my lap I just wanted to hold you, not do this...what we are doing now. Where you lose trust in me"

"Kelly" she said not wanting to get angry at him. She knew it wasn't his fault, but he still should have let her know right away. "It is probably a good idea to get ready for work"

Kelly was confused...was Stella forgiving him or avoiding the issues. Or did she say something in code that he didn't understand "What?"

"I am going to get ready for work" Stella answered and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her

.

Stella and Kelly drove in silence to work. She was not being mean to him, she was all in her head and needed to talk to Dawson before she could talk to Kelly again

When they got to the firehouse, Dawson was nowhere to be found and Casey was locked in his office. The whole house seemed on edge, something was going on. Morning briefing started and Boden came to the center of the room "Unfortunately we will be losing one of our paramedics for the next three months. Gabby Dawson joined a mission trip to Puerto Rico to help assist in their rehabilitation efforts. She left early this morning and will let us know of her progress. Kidd, for today and tomorrow you will be with Brett."

"Sounds good. Stella and I work well together" Brett said still absorbing the news about her partner

"Yes Chief" Stella said trying to smile at Brett

"I will have a replacement coming on by the end of the week. Dismissed" Boden said. Everyone but Stella left the room. Brett came back into the briefing room

"Stella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Good. Actually no"

"Are you upset that you are off truck for two days?"

"Oh Brett, no that's not it. I love Ambo days with you. It will be nice to be on constant calls today" She smiled

"So what's wrong?"

"Severide."

"What did she do?" Brett asked knowing it was about Renee

"He told me this morning that she kissed him. But he didn't push her off before she tried. I just don't get how he can say he wants me and only thinks about me and then allows her to kiss him" Stella babbled

"Is she gone for good?"

"That is what he told me. I was hoping to talk to Gabby since she knows Severide's history but she went and left me"

"And me" Brett said sadly

"I am sorry, I am making this about me. It is so trivial in the grand scheme of things" Stella said trying to reason "Right?"

"I am probably not the best person to give advice. Gabby is way better at this than me" Brett admitted

"I am icing him out" Stella said

"Does he know that you are doing that?"]

"Well I haven't said a word to him for the past 3 hours"

"It is probably driving him crazy" Brett laughed

"Yeah. But honestly, it's only because I don't know what to say. I have never been speechless in my adult life" Stella smiled, laughing at herself

"That is weird" Brett said joining in on the laughter

.

Kelly knocked on Casey's door to make sure he was okay. Casey opened it and looked very angry. "Today is a shit show. I lose Kidd off on truck because Gabby made a stupid impulsive move"

"What happened? Stella said last night that you two were going through something"

"I am not sure we can come back this time. It was bad" Matt said running his hands through his hair

"Don't lose hope man" Kelly said. Trying to put himself at ease to over the situation with Stella

"It's a little too late for that speech. She is gone for three months." Matt started but was interrupted by a call

 _Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61_

Stella and Brett ran past Casey and Kelly. He smiled at both of them but Stella didn't even acknowledge him

"What was that about. I thought you two were good and Renee was gone" Casey asked

"Renee kissed me. I told Stella."

"This better not affect Kidd and her work ethic" Casey said angrily and went to put his turnout gear on

"Aye Aye Captain" Kelly said under his breath and followed Caseyto put his gear on

.

.

So...there will be a rough patch, but don't lose hope just yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. My hope for season 7 is that either they will have worked out the kiss and still be together or if he tells her they will have their moment but still stay together. It is obvious Kelly cares a lot about Stella even if he let Renee kiss him.

.

.

"Quite the call" Kelly said as he sat down next to Stella. At this point the whole fire house knew there was something going on because Stella wasn't her normal vibrant self, but only Brett and Casey knew about the kiss. Stella did not answer, she kept doing her crossword puzzle.

Cruz couldn't stand silence and he could tell there was tension. "Yeah, it was pretty crazy" he answered

Kelly looked up at him annoyed as he wanted Stella to answer and now Cruz gave her an out.

"Stella we need to do inventory" Brett said after witnessing the uncomfortable moment

Stella got up and totally ignored Kelly and the rest of 51 and walked out behind Brett to the rig

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I should have not even sat down in there but I did not want to be cornered alone" Stella said

"Can I be blunt?" Brett asked

"Yeah" Stella said turning her body to look at Brett

"You and Kelly work together and 51 is a family, when something is off everyone wants to help fix it or get involved. I feel that you either need to tell it like it is or try to be nice and at least provide one word answers"

"I get it. I go back and forth between my feelings. One minute I am hurt and angry and then the next I can't wait to see him later"

"That is normal with any fight. You two are great for each other and he really cares about you. But I am not trying to say you should forgive him immediately, take the time you need, just try to be civil because it affects the house. We already have a moody Casey, we don't need a moody Severide and a mute Stella"

Stella laughed at Brett's description "I will be civil...but only for you"

"Thank you" she smiled. They continued to do inventory when Squad 3 was called.

Severide looked at Stella while he put his gear on hoping to get some reaction. Stella looked up at him and nodded. She wasn't ready to smile at him just yet, but she promised to be civil.

"She doesn't look like she hates you as much" Cruz said as they started driving off

"Cruz. Stay out of it"

"Look Lt. we all work together and we all care about one another. We all get involved in one another's life because we are a family."

"There is no problem to worry about" Kelly said

"It doesn't look like that to us" Tony admitted

"Yeah, Lt. you have woman problems. I would find a way to make up whatever you did to her" Cap said

"Cap shut up, when was the last time you were in a relationship?" Cruz said "But, he is kind of right. You need to fix this. Because this house can't deal with Casey's anger, you being moody and Stella not talking. It is too weird"

Severide listened to his friends because although it was hard to admit...they were right. He messed up and it couldn't go on like this much longer

"You going to tell us what happened?" Cap added. Kelly turned around and gave a stare that made them all shut up

.

Shift was over when Stella realized Kelly drove her to work. Herrmann and Otis already left for a kids basketball game. The weather was nice, so she started to walk when Kelly called out to her. She pretended not to hear him, but within a few seconds his car pulled up beside her.

"By the time you get home from walking it will be the start of the next shift" Kelly laughed. Stella did not find it that funny

"I was going to take the bus" She said continuing to walk. Kelly followed her with his car

"Stop being so stubborn. You don't have to talk to me, but please let me drop you off"

Stella remembered Brett's words and opened the door to his car. He smiled realizing that he still had a chance

"Do you have to go to Molly's or home" he asked

"Home first" She said curtly

"How was your day" Severide asked

Stella thought to herself that Brett asked for too much. She couldn't handle small talk. She was upset at him or at least wanted to be. But she also really wanted to kiss him. There was built up sexual energy between both of them. Stella didn't answer she just looked out the window until they arrived at her apartment

"Thanks for the ride" Stella said as she got out

Kelly grabbed her hand "I meant everything I said to you last night"

"Except you didn't say everything that needed to be said" Stella replied pulling her hand out of his and closed the car door. Stella started walking away but then stopped and turned around "Kelly" she said

Kelly looked up and saw her walking back to his car. He quickly turned off the car and got out to meet her. Stella stood close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her back. She didn't say a word, she didn't know what to say but she needed to be close to him.

"I am sorry" he whispered in her ear

Herrmann pulled up behind Severide's car and saw their exchange. Stella saw the car pull up and let go of their embrace. Her mind and her heart were playing tricks on her. She quickly walked away from Kelly and Herrmann

Kelly turned around and saw Herrmann "You two okay?"

"Not sure" Kelly replied

"I don't know what it going on. She did not tell me. But I will say this. That girl loves with every inch of her body. And I don't doubt that she will forgive you. but I will say this, if you aren't serious about her or if whatever happened with you and Renee was more than what you said it to be, then let that girl know now, so she can go back to her crazy old self."

"Herrmann, I respect where you are coming from. But I want to be with Stella and it took us a while to get to this point. A place where I can say that all I think about is her. Any ex that comes back into my life can not compare to how I feel about Stella"

"You don't need to convince me of anything." Herrmann smiled "Give her some space, she will come around."

.

Herrmann walked up the stairs to Stella's apartment and knocked on the door "Hey Kidd, do you want to eat dinner with Cindy and the kids. Annabelle was hoping to see you"

Stella opened the door "Another pity invite"

Herrmann couldn't lie "Yeah. But I know for a fact Annabelle would like to see you"

"If you can keep my mind off personal stuff then I gladly accept this pity invite" Stella smiled

"Ah ha. You do have a smile" Herrmann laughed "I was beginning to think you were emotionless"

"You going to give me any wisdom?" She asked

"If you let me in on what is happening, then of course. But otherwise I say do what is best for you"

"Renee kissed Kelly and he didn't immediately stop her"

"Maybe Cindy is more equipped for this conversation" Herrmann said and started to back away

"Herrmann, give it to me. Give me your thoughts"

"I have known Severide for a long time. He has never looked at anyone how he looks at you. I think there is something special there. But, Kelly has lived his life a certain way for a long time, and breaking certain habits is hard. I am going off track" Herrmann paused "What I am trying to say is, Kelly has been a bachelor all his life, he is learning how to be in a relationship and with time will come experience. He is a work in progress and if you are willing to be with someone like him, who may make some mistakes then go for it. I think you should try to stick it out because you two have something worth fighting for. But please talk to Cindy, cause I didn't work out so well as a life coach."

"Thank you" she said "You gave me something to think about"

"You are still going to ask Cindy right?"

"Herrrman, you will not be responsible for my decision making"

"Good. Let's go eat"

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. This one is more "angsty" than my other story. Reviews as always are appreciated!

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Stella woke up in her apartment reaching over to the other side of the bed expecting Kelly to be there. She was disappointed in what occured in the last 72 hours. Stella wanted more than anything to just forgive Kelly but part of her wondered that if she did quickly would he think he could get away with anything?

Stella's phone beeped, it was a text from Kelly that read "I miss you". Stella didn't want to be rude but also didn't want to get his hopes of. Stella got herself ready and drove with Herrmann to the firehouse.

"Kidd, did Cindy help at all?"

"Yeah. Both of you did"

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I'm not giving up if that's what you want to know" Stella snipped back

"Yes would have sufficed" Hermmann grunted

"Sorry, I am really trying to be myself"

"Stop trying, just be who you feel like being"

"You are right" Stella said getting out of the car "I am feeling like I don't want to be here"

"Geez...don't take my advice anymore" Herrmann yelled out after her

.

"Kidd" Boden said as she walked in the firehouse

"Yes chief"

"I am going to need you on Ambo a little longer. We want to find a replacement for 6 months not a new person every shift"

"I understand"

"Casey want's to see you in his office once you put your stuff away"

"Will do" Stella said and walked to the locker room. On her way to Casey's office she saw no sight of Severide which was nice

"Stella come on in" Casey said ushering her into his office "So Chief told you the news. I just want to assure you that you are not being kicked off Truck"

"Thank you" She said awkwardly "How are you holding up?"

"Trying not to think" Casey said

"I am doing this new thing per Herrmanns advice to just do what I feel"

"Why are you taking his advice"

"I won't but it is fun to play with him" Stella laughed

"You kind of sound back to your old self, how did that happen?"

"Cindy! She kind of laid it out for me from an outside perspective"

"Just so you know, I agree that Kellly messed up, but I also know that he is sorry. He has not been adulting for very long ya know?"

Stella laughed "I needed that. Thank you. And just to let you know, I am not giving up on him. I just don't want to give an easy out"

"I get it more than you know" Casey smiled

"Anything else for me?" Stella said backing out the the office

"Nope, free to go" Casey said

Stella turned around and right into Kelly

"Do you have time to talk?" he asked quickly before she could run off

"I...ummm"

"I asked her to run an important errand for me right now" Casey interrupted

"Yeah. I have to go" Stella said and walked away from Kelly. Once she was out of sight from Kelly she turned around and mouthed "thank you" to Casey. Casey nodded in reply

"What was that about?" Kelly asked Matt as he walked into his office

"She needs space. Just give her that. The more space you give the quicker she will figure things out."

"That is what everyone has said"

"Then listen to them" Casey said angerly

"It sucks waiting" Kelly started "but I probably shouldn't complain to you"

"Thank you"

"Have you heard from Dawson?"

"Just that she is safe in PR"

"Did you reply?"

"Yeah"

"With what?"

"I am glad you are safe. I hope you will call to talk soon"

"Well you know you can't push that girl"

"The same goes for Stella you know? She may not be as bad as Gabby but she learned her lesson from Grant, she will walk away if it is best for her"

"Did she tell you that?" Kelly said starting to get insecure

"No. She actually said she is not giving up on you. And now that you know that, do us all a favor and just hold back"

"Yea" Kelly said "I am going to go do paperwork"

.

Stella and Brett were in the Ambo driving back to the firehouse. "So I miss Antonio"

"Brett...what happened to strong independent woman?" Stella said

"So I fell for Cruz a little bit again...but then he slept with his married high school sweetheart and part of me wants to see if we have something but the other part of me finds that so gross and I don't want to be with anyone that steeps that low"

"I am probably not a person to ask about dating right now"

"No you are the perfect person because you are in those raw emotions"

"Don't date a co-worker"

"Okay"

"And, Wait for Antonio to miss you. You are a catch Sylvie Brett. Make the men come to you"

'I like the advice"

"You are welcome."

"So how are you feeling about Severide today"

"I miss him. But also don't want to give in to that girly side of me"

"So you want him to chase you"

"No, I need him to back off and let me think"

"So what is your timeline?"

"Timeline?"

Brett stated "Every girl as a timeline or threshold. Like how long can you wait or are willing to wait"

"I definitely need a few more days of space"

"So you know your decision you just want to make sure he is capable of waiting for it"

"pretty much" Stella laughed

"Care you share?"

"Two more days of little to no contact and then I will start talking to him but slowly. During that time his intentions will show"

"Good for you. And I am happy you want to stay with him"

"Why?"

"You two just work well together. I am honestly jealous of your connection"

"Yeah?"

"You two just fit" Brett smiled

Stella looked down at her phone and at Kelly's text from this morning. Could she really hold out two more days?

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading! My laptop dies on me so it is harder to find time to sit at my desktop to write more.

.

Chapter 5

.

Stella pulled her phone from her pocket. She was sitting in the locker room with Brett, Cruz and Otis, they were conversing but she was in her head.

"It has been two days" Brett whispered into Stella's ear

Stella looked up at her friend and nodded. She started typing: _Can I come over tonight?_

Kelly was sitting at the Squad table when his phone went off. After a few days of radio silence he was happy to see it was Stella's name that popped up. He sent back: _Yeah. What time?_

Stella thought to herself...not too late so then she would have an out to go home, she didn't want to give in too quickly... _8:00PM?_

Kelly responded: _I will see you at 8:00PM_

"So..." Brett said after Otis and Cruz left the locker room

"I am going to his place at 8:00"

"His place?" Brett smiled

"Oh shut up." Stella laughed

"You miss his body don't you"

"I do..but it is because I don't want Herrmann involved in this"

"If that's all it is" Brett responded

.

Stella stood at Kelly's door. She had her key in hand by habit but then put it away and looked at her phone for the time. It was 8:00 exactly but she froze when she went to knock and started to turn back when Kelly opened the door

"I heard something and thought it might be you" Kelly smiled

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on in" Kelly waved

"Thanks" She said and walked into the middle of his apartment

He closed the door and followed her "Can I say something first?"

"Sure"

"I was wrong. I won't even give you an excuse. I should have told you and I should not have given her the time of day after the trial."

"I accept you apology" She said "I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I just wish you would open up to me and not"

"Be like Benny?" Kelly said

"I am confused"

"I heard my mom the night she left Chicago. I don't want to be my father, I don't want to treat women like he does or like I did. I want this to be different. It is about time I get rid of my peter pan tendencies"

"Can we both agree to just be honest and put everything on the table?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to lose what we have"

"I don't either." Stella smiled and walked up close to Kelly

Kelly started leaning down towards her lips but stopped before they touched lips. Stella nodded for him to continue. There lips touched for the first time in a week. He held onto her face as he continued to kiss her and started walking back towards the couch. He sat down and Stella crawled on top of him. They continued to kiss and feel each other for about 5 minutes. "Do you want to?" Kelly asked when they both needed air

"Not tonight. I should go home"

"Now?"

"I don't know" she said going in to kiss him

He pulled away "I want you to stay."

.

.

.

Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Super short chapter. I am hopeful I will be writing more now that work has settled down for a little bit. I have a new story in mind, but I hate to start a bunch of stories and not keep up with them.

.

.

Chapter 6

This is a continuation from the last chapter...

.

"I want you to stay" Kelly said softly

"I..." Stella started but was interupted by Kelly's lips. Stella after a while pushed his shoulders back into the couch and pulled away

"What's wrong" Kelly said nervously

"I want this...I do. But I also kinda want to torture you"

"That's horrible" Kelly laughed

"You sort of deserve it"

"It really only hurts you too" Kelly said tracing circles on her pant legs and up to her waist.

Stella grabbed his hand to stop him from toying with her "I have self control and their are plenty of other things that I can do that you will just have to imagine". Stella hopped off of him and stood up "I guess I will go home to go do those things?"

"Can I come?" Kelly smiled

"Not tonight" She said and leaned down to kiss him, which was not the best thing as Kelly was in rare form and grabbed her body down to him "I swear Kelly, if you don't let me go"

Kelly let go quickly which unfortunately made Stella fall on the floor "Shit" he said in response and jumped to her aid

"So that will be a bruise tomorrow"

"Can I get you an ice pack. That looked painful"

"Seriously" She said as he walked over the the freezer

"I am sorry...truly."

"your number 1 line..."

"Stella" he said disappointed

"I am not going back to what I was doing...we are good. I am pissed you dropped me but I am not vengeful"

"So are you staying over?" Kelly said "You know, so I can monitor your injuries"

"That's cute. But not happening." She said putting the ice pack on "However, you could do something for me"

"Anything"

"Pick me up tomorrow" she smiled

"Sure" he said trying not to smile

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Stella heard a knock at her apartment door, she was in the bathroom putting on some makeup for the work day. "It's open"

"You know normally people ask who it is before they tell someone to come in their home"

"I knew you were coming though"

"For someone so cautious with our relationship, you are too trusting of Chicago" Kelly said walking to the bathroom door

"Morning" Stella said turning around

"How is the bruise" Kelly said placing his hand on her hip and slowly sliding it down her pants

"Not too bad, the ice helped. And you are just driving me to work" Stella said smiling and catching his hand before he got too frisky

"Well I am early"

"Were you early hoping you could get me in bed before shift?"

"I am not that guy anymore...well I am not as much that guy anymore"

"Mhmm. Well, why are you here early then?"

"Hoping you may want to get coffee near the river before work?"

"Sure, I will be ready in five minutes, just let me change." Stella said pushing Kelly out of the way "I will meet you outside"

"You are kicking me out?"

"Yeah" she said and then leaned in to give him a liss on the cheek

Kelly took a deep breath and walked out the door to stay on Stella's good side

.

Stella walked out of the garage towards Kelly's car. She looked up towards Herrmann's front porch to see him and Cindy smiling "Nothing happened"

"It is good to see you with a smile on your face, that is all" Cindy said

"Mhmm. See you both later" Stella said waving bye and getting in the car

.

"I followed what you said" Kelly said like a little kid

"I am impressed with your willpower" Stella said placing her hand on Kelly's thigh

"Stop. Please."

"I am not doing anything" she laughed

"You are leading my imagination to other places" Kelly admitted and drove off

"It is not like a deprived you yesterday"

"You are right, until you said you were going to do other things when you got home"

"I didn't" Stella said "feel better now"

"No. And honestly, I would have rather just held you in my arms last night"

"That is really sweet" Stella smiled

"You are gonna ruin my street cred"

"I think that wouldn't be a bad thing"

"Probably in this case, you are right" Kelly smiled pulling in a parking spot and then leaned over to kiss Stella "We have about a 45 minutes before we need to be at 51"

Stella and Kelly got their coffee and sat on a boulder along the parks' path

"I was thinking" Stella started

"About" Kelly questioned

"Casey"

"In what capacity" he laughed

"With how he is feeling about Dawson and a way we can cheer him up"

"I think that is something he and Dawson need to figure out together"

"No, like I think he needs a hobby or a guys weekend to just keep his mind busy. And since you two are friends and all"

"What are you getting at" Kelly sighed

"You need to get him out of his head space. Look there were three people messing up the vibe of the firehouse, we are getting back to normal which I guess is actually new since we weren't really out in the firehouse. I am rambling"

"Yes" Kelly agreed

"So misery loves company and now it is just Casey...so he needs a hobby"

"Boden bought a boat, maybe we could go fishing"

"There ya go. Great idea" Stella said finishing her coffee

"You mentioned us being new to the firehouse"

"Yeah"

"Does that mean we aren't keeping a lid on things in front of everyone"

"Well we aren't going to make anyone uncomfortable. But I also don't feel like being in high school anymore about it" Stella said

"Agreed, so nothing overtly public"

"Yeah, especially because Grisom is keeping a close eye on the firehouse. Are you still on his shit list?"

"I actually think he is trying to turn me against Boden. He keeps inviting me to fancy dinners. He actually mailed a letter and you were included on the envelope" Kelly stated

"He knows about us?" Stella inquired

"Probably" Kelly said

"Perhaps we should go?"

"We literally just got back to an okay place and you want to place us in the middle of CFD politics?" Kelly said very quickly back

"If we can help Boden and the house, I would try almost anything. It wouldn't be a date though, just work"

"Sounds super fun" Kelly rolled his eyes

"It will be fun, wasn't being a spy a childhood dream of yours?" Stella said giddily

"Clearly it was yours" Kelly laughed

Stella punched his arm. "Shut up. Let me have my fun" Stella said staring into Kelly's eyes

"I missed this..." Kelly said softly not breaking their gaze

Kelly and Stella leaned in at the same time towards one another, their lips slowly met and his hands cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Stella slowly pulled back and whispered "overtly public?"

Kelly laughed and pecked Stella on the lips one more time "lets get to work". Stella stood up and put her hand out for Kelly to grab. They walked hand in hand to his car.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Another short chapter, but the start of a story arc.

.

Chapter 8

.

2 months later...

"We really do not need to go to this dinner" Kelly said to Stella who was putting her coat on.

"Kelly, we are helping the chief not trying to make friends"

"But we sort of do have to make friends"

"We make connections, we work the room, find people on our side"

"Stop making it sound like a covert mission" Kelly laughed

"So where is this dinner?"

"Well it is more like a gala" Kelly said "hence why we are so dressed up"

"Shut up" Stella laughed

"University of Chicago" Kelly stated reading from the invitation "in some building on campus"

"Okay. So we should probably get going in case we get lost"

"In case you get me lost?"

"I will drive" Stella said picking up the keys on the table

"You are not driving my car" Kelly said taking the keys away from her

"Fine. Let's go" Stella said walking out of Kelly's apartment

Kelly helped Stella into the car and walked over to the driver side

"Such a gentleman tonight?"

"I try" Kelly said starting the car

"So how long do these gala's normally last?"

"Depends who is hosting and if there is a after party" Kelly responded

"Okay. So, what about tonight? Is there a after party?"

"I would say probably because the dinner is being held in a school building. We can leave whenever you want."

"No, I brought a bag of stuff"

"Is it at my place?"

"It's in the back seat. You didn't tell me where we were going. I wanted to be prepared"

"You can leave stuff at my house" Kelly said looking at Stella for a glance

"So umm, do you know many people attending this thing" Stella said changing the subject. Stella feared if she brought stuff to Kelly's it would make it easier for her to say 'mind as well just move back in'.

"A few, but I am sure we are going to meet a lot of new faces"

"I have a feeling you are gonna meet a lot of people and I will be cast aside with the wives" Stella laughed but was actually quite serious

"Hah, no, you are staying with me. Grissom will no better than to excuse you. He is trying to win me over after all"

"True. So looks like we are almost here. Get your game face on"

"Get you game face on" Kelly teased back

"Don't you know?"

"What?"

"My game face is always on" Stella replied

Kelly stared at her a little bit annoyed but seeing her smile and laugh made him loosen up a bit "Let's go"

"Ready" Stella said straightening her dress out "Damn its getting cold"

Kelly looped his arm into Stella's and together they walked to the front door where a line had emerged. "There is Grissom. Too late to turn around now" Kelly said putting his hand up to acknowledge his old mentor.

"I am here for you." She smiled and pecked his cheek with a kiss.

.

.

.

Author Note: Until I get a new laptop, new chapters updates will be every 2 weeks. Any suggestions of good laptops that aren't too expensive? Message me!


End file.
